Dissolutioned Moments
by irma66
Summary: Random moments in the Dissolutioned universe, starting with 'Not a Creature was Stirring', originally posted on AO3's A Veronica Mars Fandom Family Christmas Collection 2016.
1. Not a Creature was Stirring

_A Christmas thank you for some of my most faithful reviewers in 2016 - Kayte76, Laeti, and Msmaj. Originally published on AO3's A Veronica Mars Fandom Family Christmas Collection 2016._

* * *

"Oh ow ow ow, dammit!"

Logan dropped the wrench and stuck his thumb in his mouth. Behind him on the couch, he could hear Veronica struggling to keep her laughter at a low volume. He glanced over his shoulder and raised his middle finger on the hand that was attached to his mouth. She collapsed onto her side, covering her mouth to try to contain herself.

"Nice," Logan grumbled, removing the thumb from his mouth to look for a mark. "Why aren't you doing this anyway? You're the handy one in this relationship."

"Wallace says I emasculate you by being the guy too often. I'm taking that to mean that you get to build the bicycle in the middle of the night on Christmas Eve." She straightened up and reached for his hand. He scooted back toward her to lean against her legs and she lifted his wounded thumb to her mouth and gave it a gentle kiss. "There. All better."

"Nuh uh. It still hurts." She lowered her eyebrows and frowned at him in mock dismay.

"I think you're wrong. I have it on very good authority that when I kiss the boo boo, it's basically heals immediately." She smirked at him over his hand, then kissed his thumb again. "There. How about now?"

"Nope. Still in grievous pain."

She snorted and dropped his hand. "Apparently Wallace was right. I've wrecked you. Even your daughters are tougher than you are."

"Yeah, well, their DNA is half honey badger. Of course they're tougher than me." Her mouth dropped open and this time he was the one laughing.

"You're calling me a honey badger?"

"Do you know anyone who wouldn't? If they weren't too afraid of you to dare?" She cuffed him on the top of the head and pulled her legs out from behind him, kicking him in the shoulder before crab-walking back into the corner of the couch. "Oh, come on, snookums. You know that secretly, you've always wanted someone to say that you're as tough as a honey badger." Her eyebrows said skeptical but the twist of her mouth told him she was contemplating.

"There are worse comparisons," she finally said, then poked him with her foot again. "Now, get back to work. You probably should have done this in the garage. What if one of them gets up?"

"I heard you telling them when we tucked them in that if they set foot downstairs before cleared to do so in the morning, Santa would know it and would absolutely not stop here. So I'm not worried about that. What I do want to know is why we didn't pay the people at Home Depot to assemble this thing for us. What were you thinking?"

"It's character building. You need to learn how to do these things." She waved her hand at him imperiously, a clear sign that she wanted him to get back to work. "And come on, how would we hide a bike? The box was easy to cover up but a bike? One of them would have found that no matter where you hid it."

"Yeah, well, their DNA is half blood hound," Logan said in a dry tone as he picked up the wrench again.

"I'm really not sure you understand how DNA works, honey," Veronica said, "or fractions for that matter." She sat forward again and kissed him on the neck. It seemed that she didn't have a problem being compared to a bloodhound. She slid off the couch to kneel beside him, taking the wrench from his hand to finish tightening the...thing on the...other thing, managing to not bash her thumb in the process, then leaned across him to tighten another...thing on the back wheel. She straightened upright on her knees to wriggle the seat, then stopped and ducked her head. "Oh," she said in a surprised tone, sinking back on her heels.

He was up next to her in heartbeat, one hand on her back, the other taking the wrench from her hand and laying it on the carpet. "Are you okay?"

She looked up at him with a smile, then took his free hand and pressed it firmly into the side of her stomach. "I think this one wants a soccer ball for Christmas." There was nothing at first and Logan spread his hand and pressed gently with his fingertips, a technique that had worked for both of this baby's big sisters. Logan grinned at Veronica's wide eyes and smile when the bump rolled under his hand, moving from one side of Veronica to the other.

Logan pressed a kiss to her temple. "That didn't look like a soccer player. It was more like the Loch Ness monster, right under the surface of the water. Or, I know, the graboid from 'Tremors', just under the dirt." He chuckled as she looked up at him with a sneer.

"Well, if half this baby's DNA is Loch Ness monster or graboid, he didn't get it from me. That one's all you, buddy."

"Well, I have finally managed to pass on a 'Y' chromosome so...anything's possible, I guess." He rubbed her belly and kissed her again. "So, have you finished with this bike? It looks okay to me but if it falls apart under her tomorrow, I know I'm getting blamed."

"Yeah, by more than just me. Grandpa offered to put this together so if you break his first grandchild with faulty elfmanship, he will have something to say about it." She put a hand on his shoulder and leaned on him to help her stand. "I think it's good. You can move it under the tree."

"Hold up—what? Your dad offered to put this together? No one told me that. Why didn't we let him?" Logan clambered to his feet and picked up the tiny bike, moving it next to the pink and purple play kitchen that was already there.

"Weren't you listening? I told you—it builds character. And you're mostly in an office these days. You need to work with your hands sometimes."

He turned around and looked at her in astonishment. "Are you seriously telling me _I_ don't do enough with my hands?" The smirk on her face told him that she was trying to get that reaction out of him so he walked past her to where the plate of cookies waited. "Well, at least I'm getting something for my efforts _with my hands_ tonight" he said scornfully, before shoving an entire snickerdoodle in his mouth. He smiled as he heard her move up behind him, pressing against his back and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'm pretty sure that you usually get something in return," she said, and he felt her stretch up to kiss the back of his neck. He picked up another cookie, and turned to face her, holding the cookie up for her to bite. She smirked and took a bite, eyes locked on his. She continued to smirk as she chewed, then darted her head forward to snatch the rest of the cookie out of his hand. He rolled his eyes and leaned over to pick her up in a bridal carry. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he walked them through the room, with Veronica snapping off lights as they passed. When only the Christmas tree remained lit, he started for the stairs, ducking his head to kiss the spot where her shoulder met her neck.

Her head fell back for a moment, then she snapped it back up and laid her hand on his chest. "Oh wait," she said, "back over there." She pointed back to the spot where he'd picked her up and he turned back as instructed. She reached toward the table and he leaned so she could grab the glass of milk. She took a long drink and held it up to him but he shook his head and she put it down again, then glanced around the room with a satisfied look. "I think all the clues point to Santa having been here." She looked back at him, face glowing in the multi-colored lights, and he smiled and nodded.

"Yep, I think even your bloodhound-honey badger children will be satisfied." He walked toward the stairs again, ducking down once more to kiss her neck. She tilted her head, giving him better access, making a pleased purring sound as they ascended the stairs.

"So, Santa," she murmured in his ear when they reached the top, making him shiver, "have anything for me in your bag of presents?"

He stopped in front of their bedroom door and she reached behind her to turn the knob and push the door open. "Well, Mrs. Claus, I think I might have something here that you'll enjoy."


	2. Robin in Wonderland

_So here we go...the first new Dissolutioned Moment. This one is my thank you to KMD0107 for all the help she has given me in the last year and a half of writing. She's been a gem._

* * *

 **Robin in Wonderland**

 **January 3, 2017**

Robin Echolls loved Disneyland. She was going to turn four years old in a few days and she'd been there more times than she could count. Literally. She'd learned her numbers up through nineteen and she knew she'd been more times than that. Grampa and Gramma got annual passes for Christmas last year, for themselves and her and Uncle Darrell and she'd put a Mickey Mouse sticker on last year's puppy calendar every time they went. She could count to nineteen and then again to nine when she looked at all the stickers. Sometimes Mommy or Uncle Wallace and Aunt Jeannie or her godsister, Lilly, would come too, but Daddy never did.

Every time they went, Robin would make sure to invite him but he was never able to come along. Sometimes when she asked, he was busy with his work, but other times he just said he was a boring old coot who didn't like fun. Robin knew that he was kidding when he said that. He loved to go to the big zoo with the pandas almost as much as Grampa did and he'd been to Sea World with her a bunch of times and he'd had all kinds of fun. The last time they went to Sea World, it had been his idea and Mommy had poked him and said he was nothing but a big kid. He'd picked her up and twirled her around while she laughed and once he put her down, he leaned her back and kissed her like an old-time movie. Robin loved it when he did that. She always clapped like she'd learned to do at the end of a really good movie and Daddy would bow and say he owed it all to his co-star. She liked it even more when they kissed in front of Uncle Wallace because he made the funniest faces whenever he saw them.

Robin had more evidence that Daddy liked amusement parks. Yes, she knew what evidence was...it was what Mommy and Grampa looked for when they investigated, like on Scooby Doo. Last summer, they'd flown a long time to someplace called Virginia and she'd met another Gramma and Grampa, Papa Bob and Nana Carol. They said they knew her already but she couldn't remember meeting them before. Nana Carol even said she was at the hospital when Robin was born and she'd held her when she was only an hour old. She showed Robin a picture and it did look like other pictures that she'd seen from that day. Robin had gotten a baby sister only a little while before that trip and she'd held her when she was brand new too but she could only kinda remember that because the picture of it was hanging on their wall going up the stairs. Robin figured that it was okay that she didn't remember Nana Carol holding her on the day she was born since she couldn't really remember holding Reenie on the day she was born either.

Anyway, the evidence came from while they were far away visiting Papa Bob and Nana Carol. They'd gone to an amusement park with a friend of Daddy's named Sam. He made Robin think of her Uncle Dick but he seemed even crazier. Mommy said that was because Sam didn't have a wife to make him behave like Uncle Dick did. Actually, what Mommy said was that he didn't have a 'keeper'—like the animals at the zoo. Daddy laughed and told Robin that Mommy really meant wife and then he twirled them both.

Robin didn't have many other clear memories of that trip either but she did remember some things, especially when there were pictures to help her, and Mommy always said pictures made the best evidence. Daddy's computer had a whole bunch of pictures that faded in and out when he stopped working on it and one of the pictures was from that trip to the amusement park of Daddy and Sam dripping wet after getting off a water ride. They were both laughing like crazy and it was plain to Robin that Daddy did like going to places _like_ Disneyland. It just seemed, for some reason, that he didn't like Disneyland itself.

How anyone could not love Disneyland was unclear to Robin. She would go every single day if someone would take her. She loved all the rides inside the little buildings in Fantasyland, especially Peter Pan, and when she'd gone with Gramma and Grampa before Christmas, her favorite ride that trip had been The Haunted Mansion because it was all made up like Nightmare Before Christmas. She'd come home and told Daddy about that because he loved Jack Skellington but when she'd asked if he wanted to go see it for himself, he'd politely said no.

Now Robin had a problem. Her birthday was on Saturday and she wanted all of her family to come with her to Disneyland. Mommy had suggested the Zoo, or Legoland, or Sea World, but Robin really didn't want any of those places; she wanted Disneyland. She knew if she went on her birthday, she'd get a button to wear on her shirt that told everyone she was turning four and then if she saw a character walking around, they would tell her happy birthday. That sounded really fun but she knew she couldn't have a birthday without Daddy. She didn't _want_ to have a birthday without her daddy. She had the best daddy in the world, even if he did have terrible taste in amusement parks. So that meant no Disneyland birthday.

 **January 5, 2017**

Robin's birthday was in two more days. At breakfast, before Mommy went to work, she said that Robin needed to decide where she wanted to spend her day and Robin finally said they could all just go to the Zoo. Then she'd asked to be excused and went up to her room to put her diamond mouse ears on. She and Gramma had both gotten a pair when they'd been at the park over the summer. They were special because they were for Disneyland's birthday. Gramma had said Disneyland was old, even older than Grampa, which made him make a funny face and then steal Gramma's diamond birthday ears. It was funny watching her try to get them back from him but he wouldn't give them back until she said she was sorry and gave him a kiss. Uncle Darrell was with them that day and he made the same faces as Uncle Wallace when Gramma and Grampa were kissing but Robin liked to see them to kiss almost as much as she liked it when Mommy and Daddy did. Grampa and Gramma were closer to the same size though, so they didn't twirl around like Daddy did with Mommy and that was Robin's favorite part.

With her fancy ears firmly on her head, she grabbed one of her coloring books and her crayon bin, then climbed up in her window seat where she could look at the ocean. She stretched out on the cushions and flipped through the pages of the book. She'd picked her favorite dog coloring book and she found one who looked like Lilly's dog, Toot. She was trying to decide whether she should make the dog purple or green when there was a knock on her door and Daddy poked his head in the room.

"Robin, sweetie, whatcha doing?" He came in the room and walked over to sit beside her. "Is that a dog like Toot?" Robin nodded as she chose green and started to color. "Only this one's a green retriever instead of a golden retriever. Maybe if the picture turns out really good, you can convince Lilly and Toot to get green hair too." Robin smiled at him and nodded again, changing crayons to purple to do Toot's tail. "Oh wow, green and purple. I'm not sure Toot's gonna stand still long enough to dye him two colors."

"It's just a picture, silly," Robin said, shaking her head at him. "We can't really dye his hair." They always teased Lilly that since she and her dog had matching blonde hair like Mommy, she and Toot could dye their hair different colors for different holidays. Usually that seemed really funny to Robin but today, not so much.

"Okay, that's probably true," Daddy said and she could hear in his voice that he was surprised by her answer. He scooted back further into the window seat, then stretched out on his side next to her. It was always funny when he did that because he was so tall that his legs hung off the side. "Something got you down, Sweet Pea? I expected you to be a little more excited with your birthday coming so soon. It's not every day that a girl turns four."

She smiled up at him. "I'm excited, Daddy."

"Okay. Usually you get excited more like Mommy and you hop around more."

Robin giggled. "Mommy's funny."

"She definitely can be," he said, picking up a crayon. "May I?" he asked, holding the crayon over her book and she nodded. As usual, he didn't try to color the picture on the page, instead he added vines of flowers around the edges. His flowers matched the colors she was coloring the dog so when they were done, it looked like Toot was hiding out in a garden of purple flowers.

"We do pretty good work, Miss Robin. So you really didn't eat that much breakfast, do you want to head back downstairs and get a snack?"

"No, I'm okay, Daddy." Robin said, closing the coloring book and moving it and the crayons back to the shelf where they lived. She turned back to him when she was finished. He was still on his side in the window seat, looking at her like Mommy sometimes did when she was figuring out a mystery with Grampa. He sat up and held his arms out.

"Come here, pumpkin." She darted over to him and he pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her. "So, the zoo sounds fun but I wonder if maybe there's somewhere else you'd rather go." He tapped one of her diamond ears. "Hmm? I feel like these ears are trying to tell me something."

She looked up at him, grinning. "You tell ears things, silly. Mouths are what tell you."

"Not always. Sometimes mouths are the most unreliable sources of information." She frowned at him, confused, but he smiled at her and kissed her nose. "So what those ears are saying to me is that you would rather go to Disneyland than the zoo." He made a serious face at her. "Are you telling me these sparkly ears are liars?"

"My ears wouldn't lie," she said with a laugh.

"Good thing. So why aren't you asking to go to Disneyland?"

She pulled her fancy diamond ears off her head and set them on the seat beside him. They talked too much.

"You don't like Disneyland, Daddy. I can't have my birthday without you." She cuddled up to him and he wrapped her up in his arms, kissing her hair.

"You are my sweetest girl. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Daddy." She tipped her head back and gave him a kiss before snuggling into his chest again. They sat like that for a moment until suddenly, the quiet was broken by a loud wail from the room next to them.

"Oops. I think your sister is calling you," Daddy said, setting Robin on her feet. "She probably needs you to change her diaper."

"Daddy," Robin said with exasperation, "I can't change her diaper."

"You can't? How do you earn your keep then?"

"You're a silly head," she said, tugging him to his feet to lead him to the baby's room.

"I think Mommy used to call me something similar. Some kind of head. Think it started with an S too."

Robin looked over her shoulder at him. He had that funny half-smile on his face, the one where one eyebrow was higher than the other. That one meant he thought something was funny, even if no one else did.

Reenie wailed again as Robin reached her door. She peeked in, then opened the door wide and ran over to the crib. She wrapped her hands around the crib bars to peer at her baby sister.

"What's the matter, baby?"

Reenie rolled toward her with a big smile. Robin reached through the bars and the baby grabbed her fingers, curling her own tiny fingers around Robin's. She gabbled out a long string of Reenie-speak and Robin nodded.

"Yep, you're right. Time to get up." Robin turned to Daddy who was standing right behind her. "She wants to get up and have breakfast."

He smiled that funny half smile again and reached into the crib for the baby, snuggling his nose against her neck and making her laugh. "She wouldn't be half-Mars if she didn't want breakfast as soon as her eyes open in the morning," he said, making Robin laugh too. Daddy always teased Mommy about her eating. He tucked the baby into the crook of his arm and took her to the changing table. "Do you know what she wants to wear, sweetie?" he asked.

Robin dashed for the baby's closet. She loved to pick Reenie's clothes. "I think this one," she said, pulling out a purple and pink footed romper with giraffes on it and carrying it back to Daddy and Reenie. He'd finished with the diaper and had wrapped it into a tiny ball that he fed to the Diaper Genie.

"Giraffes, huh? So Reenie must love giraffes as much as you if this is what she sent you to get."

Daddy took the outfit that Robin handed him and sat Reenie up on the table, wearing only her diaper. She grinned a slobbery grin at Robin, her single tooth showing, then shouted, "RA!"

Robin smiled back. "See? She does."

"I guess you were right," he answered and then wrestled Reenie into the romper. She kept up a steady stream of shouts the whole time, mostly more "RA!"s and "DA!"s as well as some shrieks of laughter as she tried to keep her feet free. When she was finally secured in the outfit, Daddy picked her up with one arm while he wiped his other hand over his forehead. "Whew. I'm gonna need a nap after that." Robin laughed at him.

"No naps. She needs breakfast now."

"It's her fault I need a nap. Shouldn't she have to wait for breakfast?" He turned to look at Reenie. "I think I should make you wait," he said, tickling her belly, and Reenie shrieked again. "All right, fine. We'll feed you." He looked down at Robin, holding his hand out for her. "Come on, big sis. You can feed her her cereal."

"No way!" Robin exclaimed. "She spits her cereal out."

"Why do you think I want you to do it?" he asked and they headed downstairs.

An hour later, Reenie was fed and tucked into her second outfit of the day, sitting on the floor of the family room, gnawing on plastic blocks. Daddy was in his second shirt of the day, sitting on the floor with his back against the sofa. Robin was the only one wearing the same outfit she put on when she first got up. She was lying on her stomach on the floor between them, studying the new book that Uncle Wallace and Aunt Jeannie had gotten for her, and handing Reenie a new block whenever she squawked.

"So, Robin," Daddy said, "let's talk about your birthday."

Robin rolled over so she could see him. "The zoo is fine, Daddy." Reenie squawked again and Robin reached over her head to hand the baby another block.

"I know the zoo is fine but it's not really where you want to go. And you should get to go where you want for your birthday." He opened his arms and Robin sat up so she could walk on her knees over to him and climb into his lap. He cuddled her against him. "And, you know what, I think it's about time I get over my Disneyland aversion. Star Wars Land is coming in a couple years and I'd hate to miss that."

"What's a version? Is that why you haven't gone with us before?"

"Yes, an aversion is not liking something. But I think you're just the girl to help me get over that." He gave her a smacking kiss on the top of her head. "It's been so long since I was there the last time. I think I was seven. You're gonna have to make sure I don't get lost."

Robin laughed and clapped excitedly. "Oh, I will, Daddy, don't worry. I know where everything is."

"I'm sure you do, sweetie.

 **January 7, 2017**

Robin ran down the stairs of the Disneyland Town Hall and threw herself against Grampa's legs.

"Look at my button!" She threw her shoulders back and her chest out, proudly showing everyone her 'Happy Birthday' button. Her name and a big number four had been added to it by the lady in the Town Hall.

"Four?" Grampa said, swinging her up into his arms. "Hang on. I'm pretty sure you're only three. Take that button back; there's been a mistake."

Robin put her hands on Grampa's cheeks so she could look right at him. "No, Grampa, that was yesterday I was three. Today I'm four." She held up three fingers and then carefully raised one more. He wrinkled his eyebrows and frowned.

"Are you sure?" he said in a serious voice and she nodded vigorously. "Okay, I guess I'll believe you."

"Don't pay any attention to him, Robin," Mommy said. She and Daddy had just reached the group after leaving the Town Hall. She raised her eyebrows at Grampa, then smiled at Robin. "Sometimes he still thinks I'm six."

"You can't really blame the old man," Uncle Darrell said in a teasing voice. "You're the same height now as you were then, right?"

The whole group burst into laughter, except Mommy, whose mouth first fell open in surprise and then curled into a sneer. "Oh, you're gonna pay, little brother," she growled as she started toward him but Daddy caught her around the waist and pulled her back against him.

"Down, Bobcat," he said, still laughing. "If you attack the giant kid right now, Mickey Mouse is probably going to kick you out of here."

Mommy pointed at Uncle Darrell with a fierce look on her face. "Fine. The House of Mouse can be a sanctuary for you, but once we're outta here, you will pay."

"Big talk from such a shorrr..well, you know," Uncle Darrell said with a grin, then he stretched his arms out to Robin to take her from Grampa. "Come on, missy, time for a birthday spin in the tea cups."

"Hiding behind a four-year-old," Mommy said, wrinkling her nose at Uncle Darrell, and everyone laughed again as they headed down Main Street toward Fantasyland.

* * *

Robin got tea cup spins from Uncle Darrell, Daddy, and Uncle Dick. She rode the Carousel with Mommy and Dumbo with Grampa. She, Mommy, Daddy, and Reenie all rode in a Peter Pan flying pirate ship together. Once they'd all ridden everything she wanted in Fantasyland, she grabbed Daddy's hand so he wouldn't get lost and pulled him through Sleeping Beauty's Castle and into Tomorrowland. Uncle Darrell and Uncle Wallace side-tracked to go shoot aliens in Buzz Lightyear but she and Lilly got in line with Daddy, Uncle Dick, and Aunt Mac for Star Tours. Robin had only been tall enough to ride as of her last trip and she couldn't wait to take Daddy. Everyone said that the ride had changed since the last time he'd been to Disneyland and she wanted him to see all the different places they could visit now.

After they'd ridden three times, they met up again with Grampa, Gramma, Aunt Jeannie, Mommy, and Reenie for lunch at the Galactic Grill. Before they were finished, the uncles returned and they planned the rest of the day.

"Okay," Uncle Dick said after a lot of discussion. "Me and Wallace and Darrell are going to ride Splash Mountain while the rest of you lame-o's go ride Winnie the Pooh."

"We may be lame but we're not going to be freezing our butts off later," Aunt Mac said, making a face at him. "January is not water ride season."

"You'll keep me warm, Mackie." Uncle Dick grinned at her and tried to pull her into his lap but she swatted at him and Robin laughed. "Fine, let me freeze to death. But what about the birthday girl? Pretty sure that if you're big enough for Star Wars, you're big enough for Splash Mountain. Are you gonna ride with us?"

Robin scrunched up her nose and shook her head. "Too cold."

"Even the four-year-old has better sense than you three," Aunt Mac said, then she stood up and offered a hand to Robin. "Come on, little miss. It's my turn to ride something with the birthday girl. Let's go get us a beehive."

* * *

With Winnie the Pooh and the Haunted Mansion under their belts, and all three uncles still dripping from Splash Mountain, the entire group headed for Pirates of the Caribbean. All of Robin's extended family took up a whole boat and they bobbed through the dark with Uncle Dick shouting, "Dead men tell no tales" at the people eating at the Blue Bayou. Reenie shrieked from Daddy's arms when the boat went down the two little drops near the beginning of the ride but after that, the gentle rocking of the boat settled her down and, even with the loud noises and the smoke, by the time they'd reached the end, she was fast asleep with her head on his shoulder.

"Indiana Jones next," Uncle Darrell said. "It's on the way to the Jungle Cruise."

Daddy looked up from where he was settling Reenie into her stroller. "Robin's not big enough for Indiana Jones and Reenie's asleep. You all go ahead and I'll stay with the girls."

"It's fine, Logan," Gramma said. "You guys go ahead and Keith and I will take the girls over to the The Golden Horseshoe and get some ice cream. Sound good, Robin?"

"Yes!" Robin said, clapping her hands. "Can we get a mint fudge sundae?"

"Not without me," Daddy said. "We're good either way, Alicia. I've been on Indiana Jones; I don't need to go again." He grabbed Robin's hand and pushed the stroller toward The Golden Horseshoe. They'd only gone a few steps when he turned back toward everyone else. "Someone should come get Robin before you guys move to the Jungle Cruise. I'm not going on that either." He made a kissy face at Mommy, who was frowning at him, and headed away from Adventureland, moving into Frontierland instead. Robin walked next to him, still holding his hand and looking up at his face. He'd been having fun all day; she could tell. Now though, he was not.

"The Jungle Cruise is fun, Daddy. There's an elephant who tries to squirt you and a gigantic snake like in the Reptile House at the zoo. It's only pretend here though. And Reenie can ride, even if she's still asleep. It's not a crazy ride that'd wake her up."

"Yeah, I've been on that one before too. I think I'll just sit that out. You can still go, sweetie. Everyone else will go with you." He bent down and scooped her up with one arm, pushing the stroller with the other hand. "First though, a mint fudge sundae, you say? That sounds pretty good. Do they have strawberry too?"

"Yeah, that one's Uncle Darrell's favorite."

"It's probably mine too," Daddy said, smiling again. They walked to the old saloon and went inside to stand in line to order their ice cream sundaes, then find a place to sit with room to park the stroller since Reenie was still sleeping. One of the boxes near the stage was free so they settled in there to enjoy their ice cream.

"Try my mint, Daddy," Robin said, holding out a spoonful to him. He opened his mouth and let her feed him. "What do you think?"

He smiled at her. "Pretty good but I still think my strawberry's better. He held out a bite to her and she took it, but then shook her head.

"Pretty good but mine's better," she repeated back to him with a grin.

"Okay, that's fine anyway, this way I don't have to share with you." He took another bite. "I lose enough food to the gaping black hole that is your mother."

"Tell her no sometimes," Robin teased. Grampa always told him that.

Daddy shook his head, like he always did at Grampa. "Nope." He took another bite.

"You're the one going hungry," Robin laughed, copying Grampa again.

"That's never really happened." He scraped up the last of his strawberry syrup from the bottom of his dish. "And see, I got all of this except the one bite I gave you."

"That's cuz Mommy's off riding Indiana Jones," Robin said with a smile. He nodded and scraped his spoon in his dish again. "Do you need another one?"

"Nope, I'm plenty full of ice cream," he said, ruffling her hair.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Is Indiana Jones your aversion?" She'd been practicing that word since he told it to her. She'd been trying to figure out what everyone's aversions were. Having someone put clothes on her that covered her feet was Reenie's aversion. She didn't mind wearing them; she just didn't like having them put on. Most green food, except guacamole, was Mommy's aversion. Lilly's was pink dresses with pokey skirts.

"I like Indiana Jones just fine. _The Last Crusade_ is my favorite. No way on _The Crystal Skull_."

"Daddy," she huffed at him and he smiled with thin lips.

"Yes, that ride and the Jungle Cruise are kinda my aversions as far as Disneyland goes. But I'm having fun everywhere else so we're fine."

"Then will you come back to Disneyland with me again next time?" She licked a glob of hot fudge off her spoon, watching his face. His smile got bigger and his eyes sparkled at her.

"Yes, as long as I'm not already committed elsewhere, I'll come back here with you whenever you want." He tugged her chair closer to him and kissed the top of her head.

"So, tomorrow?" she asked and he burst into laughter.

"Probably not tomorrow but hopefully soon." The stroller shook then and Daddy peeked inside. "Looks like someone's awake," he said and reached in, pulling Reenie out into his lap.

"Good nap, baby?" Robin asked, chucking Reenie under her chin. The baby babbled at her and Robin grinned. "You're lucky you finished your sundae, Daddy," she said and dipped her spoon into the remaining ice cream in her own dish, then held it up for Reenie.

"She woke up demanding ice cream?" Daddy said, his eyebrows raised. "Maybe she is all Mars, just like Grandpa says."

"She's been here before," Robin answered, taking her own quick bite before feeding her sister again. "She knows what she likes. And who doesn't like ice cream?"

"Everyone sensible likes ice cream," Mommy said as she entered the box carrying her own sundae. She sat down next to Daddy and leaned over Reenie to kiss him. "Miss me?"

"Every minute," he answered and they smiled at each other until Reenie reached up and grabbed Mommy's hair, giving it a sharp tug.

"Hey! Watch it, little one, or I won't share with you," Mommy said, unwrapping the baby's hand from her hair and sitting back in her chair. "So, Robin, how was your birthday sundae?"

"Delish," Robin said as she scooped up the last bite.

* * *

Once Mommy's sundae was finished, they wandered back to Main Street and rode the old-timey fire truck. Daddy asked if she remembered riding in Papa Bob's fire truck but she couldn't. They met up with the rest of the family a little later and staked out a spot to watch the parade. The birthday button really paid off during the parade because Merida, Ariel, and Anna all came out of the parade to tell her happy birthday.

Later they had dinner at Goofy's Kitchen and Daisy Duck kept coming back to try to sit in Daddy's lap until Mommy saw her coming in time and moved in on him first. Daisy stood with her hands on her hips next to their chair, looking down at them and tapping her foot until Mommy said, "Move along, Duckie, he's spoken for." Everyone laughed and Daisy moved on to Uncle Darrell.

After dinner, Grampa and Gramma headed for home but the rest of the party went back to the park for fireworks. They rode Peter Pan once more and then everyone rode the tram to the parking garage. Robin got birthday hugs and kisses from everyone and then they all loaded up in their cars to go home.

Robin woke up to Daddy unbuckling her booster seat and picking her up. She glanced behind her as he stood up and saw Mommy lifting Reenie's car seat with the baby sound asleep. "I'm awake, Daddy, I can walk."

"You're fine, pumpkin," he said, cuddling her close as he carried her up the stairs to her room. Once there, he set her on her bed and Mommy followed them in, putting the car seat with the still sleeping Reenie in it next to her.

"Trade ya," she said, and Daddy nodded.

"I'll be back to tuck you in," he said, kissing both her and Mommy's heads before turning back, lifting the car seat, and taking Reenie off to get her ready for bed.

"So, chickie, how did you enjoy your birthday?" Mommy asked as she helped Robin out of her clothes into pajamas. "As good as you'd hoped?"

"Even better," Robin said with a yawn. "Best birthday ever."

"Ever?"

"Yes, ever." Once Robin was ready for bed, she ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth and came back to Mommy dozing on her bed, _Where the Wild Things Are_ resting on her chest. Robin climbed under the covers next to her and picked up the book, which startled Mommy awake.

"Oh, whoops, haven't even started to read and I'm already sleeping," Mommy said with a laugh. "I usually make it a few pages in at least before I fall asleep." She rolled onto her side and snuggled Robin in beside her. "Ready to read?"

"Yeah." They held the book between them and Mommy started to read. The forest in Max's room had just turned into an ocean when Mommy's voice dragged to a stop before Max could sail off through night and day. Robin smiled and turned the page to get Max to where the wild things were but Daddy came in and squeezed onto the bed next to her, tipping the book towards himself.

"And in and out of weeks and almost over a year to where the wild things are."

Mommy startled awake again at his voice but they'd only gotten to the wild things rolling their terrible eyes before she was asleep again.

"And it was still hot," said Robin, on the last page, and Daddy closed the book and kissed her forehead.

"All right, birthday girl, time to go to sleep and give all the January 8th babies a chance to have a birthday." He stood up and tucked the blankets up under Robin's chin before kissing her forehead again.

"Thank you for coming to Disneyland with me today, Daddy. I hope you had fun."

"I had a lot of fun, sweetie. I'm very glad that your shiny ears made me understand that I needed to come with you. I used to love going to Disneyland with my mom, a long time ago. I'm happy that you helped me remember that." He kissed her again and walked around to the other side of the bed. "I'll get your mother out of your way so you can sleep." He picked up Mommy and she growled and scrunched up her face.

"I fell asleep again."

"We noticed," Daddy said, then he bent down to get Mommy close enough to kiss Robin's cheek.

"Happy Birthday, baby. We love you so much."

"I love you too." Robin looked up at both of them, smiling down at her. It really had been her very best birthday.

* * *

 _And an additional thank you to Kayte76 who shared her insights into child development thresholds._


	3. Colby

**Saturday, July 28, 2018...way too early in the morning**

 _"Dude, she's here."_

Logan groaned softly into the phone. Danny had gone with Wallace and Jeannie as planned on the night of their vow renewal and had purportedly been 'an absolute angel' according to Jeannie but once they got him back, the little devil in him had come out strong. They'd been up with him for a few hours in the night and, with the sun not yet in the sky, no one in the suite was ready to be up again so soon. "Dick, what time is it? Why are you calling me so early? Is everyone okay?"

 _"Yep, everyone is awesome. We're on Facetime, take that phone away from your ear and look at my daughter."_

Logan's eyes popped open and he pulled the phone away from his head to look at the screen. He could see a tired but happy-looking Dick leaned back in an easy chair, a pink swaddled bundle with a hat resting on his chest.

"I know what you look like, jackass. Lemme look at her." The picture moved and suddenly a squishy red cheek filled the screen.

 _"Can you see her?"_ Dick's voice floated through the phone.

"Yeah, but pull it back a little." The camera moved back and Logan could see the baby's sleeping face, dark hair poking out from under the stocking cap. "Dick, aww man, she's beautiful. A little girl. That's so awesome."

 _"She's kinda red."_

Logan laughed. "Yeah, that happens." He looked next to him. "Veronica. Wake up." The lump under the blanket made a pained noise and he grinned and shifted the phone to his other hand, then pulled the covers back. Veronica was on her stomach, head turned toward him but with her hair flopped over her face. He brushed her hair back and leaned down to kiss her ear. "Come on, Veronica, I know you're tired but trust me, you're gonna want to see this."

A glazed blue eye opened slightly. "Oh God, is he hungry again? He shouldn't have solids for another couple of months but if this keeps up, I'll try anything."

Logan chuckled. "Danny's still sleeping." He held the phone closer to her head. "Say good morning, Dick."

 _"Good morning, Dick,"_ came though the phone and Veronica's head jerked up.

"Dick?" Her voice was rough but her eyes cleared. "Oh my God, Dick, did Mac have the baby?"

 _"She did. Meet my daughter."_

Veronica bolted upright and Logan laughed and pulled her into his side, holding the phone so they could both see the screen. "Dick!" she cried. "Look at her."

 _"I have been. Hang on."_ The picture turned toward the ceiling and the sound of Dick's voice murmuring could be heard. The camera then turned back to face him. _"Here, I turned her around so you can see her better."_ The picture panned down and the baby was now cradled in the crook of Dick's arm, facing up toward them now. He pulled the little knit hat off her head revealing a head covered in dark hair. Her eyes were closed and her tiny bow lips were pursed.

"Did Mac have to have a c-section?" Veronica asked and Logan looked down at her with his brow furrowed.

"Why would you think that?" he asked at the same time that Dick said, _"Yeah, how did you know?"_

"Look how perfectly round her sweet little head is. That kid did not get out the same way our cone-headed children did."

Logan laughed and the camera turned back to include Dick in the shot. _"Yeah, they induced her for like twenty hours but we got nowhere. She never dilated beyond 6. They finally got worried about the continued stress on the baby and went in and got her."_

"How's Mac?" Veronica asked and the camera turned briefly to show the hospital bed with Mac zonked out in it before both Dick and the baby appeared again.

 _"She's good. I went with Colby to the nursery so they could do all the stuff they do and they got Mackie all put back together and stapled shut and she was in here and asleep by the time we got back into the room. The nurse said she'd probably wake up within another half hour or so and then they'll probably try to help her breastfeed."_

"Colby?" Veronica said in an excited voice, a grin on her face as she glanced up at Logan. "Colby Casablancas. I like it."

 _"Colby MacKenzie Casablancas,"_ Dick said in a proud voice and as if she'd heard her name, the baby yawned and then her eyes blinked open.

 _"Hey, Princess,"_ Dick said and his finger stroked gently down her cheek. She rolled her head toward his hand and the smile on Dick's face was practically blinding even through a phone three thousand miles away.

"She's gorgeous, Dick," Veronica said in a tremulous voice and Logan pulled her more tightly against him, kissing her temple.

Another voice came through the phone. _"Dick?"_

 _"Sounds like Mommy's waking up,"_ Dick said. The picture went to being solely the baby's face and it looked like she was staring back at them although Logan knew that she wasn't likely able to focus on much of anything yet. He could hear Dick's voice, _"You okay, babe?"_ and then Mac's voice again, _"I think so."_

The camera moved again and Logan watched Dick snuggle the baby closer and brush his nose against her cheek, before glancing up at the camera. _"We're gonna get going. I just wanted you guys to know."_

"Thanks, Dick," Veronica said. "Give Mac our love. Congratulations, all of you."

 _"Thanks, Ronnie. Hey, now that I've got a girl and you've got a boy, basically the same age, I think we need to start negotiating a bride price."_ He smirked into the camera and Logan burst into laughter.

"Maybe we'll let them work that out for themselves, hmm?" Logan said and Dick pouted.

 _"Come on, dude, we could be grandpas together. How cool would that be?"_

"I'm not quite ready to talk about being a grandfather yet. Let's get our own children out of diapers first, okay?" Logan looked down at Veronica with a smirk and she rolled her eyes.

 _"All right, I guess. Okay, come by as soon as you get back. Gotta get these kids introduced. Toodles."_

"Bye, Dick. Congrats." Logan thumbed the call off and reached over to set the phone on the nightstand before scooting down to lie flat on the mattress. "So, that's exciting news, even if we could have used a couple more hours of sleep."

Veronica leaned back against the headboard. "I'm so glad she's finally here. Ten days overdue and she still didn't want to come out." She laughed. "I wonder if that means she'll live with Mac and Dick forever."

Logan snorted and looked up at her. "Speaking as someone who did live with Dick for an extended period, I'd be surprised if that happened. Although there's a lot more room in their house than we had at the Grand so who knows." He reached for her hand and kissed her knuckles. "So, now we have a decision to make."

"What? Whether we immediately betroth our son to Dick and Mac's daughter?" She giggled. "Interesting idea but probably not."

"That is not the decision I had in mind. I was thinking more along the lines of whether we try to go back to sleep or take advantage of whatever time we've got before Danny wakes up again." Logan rolled onto his side with a sigh, reaching up to wrap his arm around her legs as he closed his eyes.

Veronica leaned down and kissed his head, then wriggled into his arms so they were spooned together. "I don't think we have to choose between those things. As far as I'm concerned, going back to sleep is taking advantage of the time 'til he wakes up. I know it's not how we might normally take advantage of time alone with a kid-free bed available, but I think that, right now, the hottest thing we can do together is just sleep."

"I like how you think," he murmured in her ear then kissed her. "Sweet dreams. Love you."

"Love you too."


	4. Extending Family

_WARNING: Discussion of a semi-major character death. The fact that some of you will be thrilled by it is probably immaterial. It still might be a shock although, if you look at the epilogue, it is consistent with what you saw there. It was hiding in plain sight. There is also some action that suggests the beginnings of redemption of another character who we all love to hate. That may not be as thrilling but I think it works in this universe._

 _FF wasn't sending email notifications last week so if you missed last Saturday's chapter, I suggest you pop back when you're done here and read 'Colby'. Reading order won't matter for these two chapters—they are completely unrelated as far as content, except for the fact that Logan and Veronica are in both._

* * *

 **October 19. 2019**

Veronica pushed the empty stroller slowly, trying to avoid bumping into the kids in front of her while still looking at the artwork all around them. Lilly's art teacher was giving extra credit to students who visited the San Diego Museum of Art and, although extra credit was the last thing shining student Lilly needed, she'd begged to go. With both parents dubious about the younger children's interest in an art museum, the original plan had only involved Logan and Lilly but as soon as Robin heard about the trip, she wanted to go too, and, whatever Robin wanted to do, Reenie wanted also. In the end, the whole family had decided to take a weekend trip to San Diego, museum on Saturday and zoo on Sunday.

Logan and Reenie had gotten sidetracked at a sculpture display but Lilly was interested in the Youth in Art exhibit and she was heading there with determination. Or, at least, with as much determination as a thirteen year old girl hauling a toddler and a six year old could manage. They'd dragged the stroller in so there was a spot for Danny or Reenie to crash if the museum got too tiring but so far, Veronica had only been pushing the diaper bag. Danny was between Lilly and Robin, clutching both their hands, occasionally sagging off his feet to try to get the girls to swing him between them.

"Danny, stop," Lilly said sharply, "we can't swing you. Robin's not big enough. Either walk like a big boy or you'll have to ride in the stroller." It was apparent that Lilly's patience was growing thin. She'd been trying to get the family to hurry up since her alarm clock had gone off that morning but, as usual, getting all six of them out the door had been a challenge. It had actually been more difficult than most school days because usually there was only Veronica, Lilly, and Robin in a rush. If Logan had to go in the office, getting ready was a more leisurely affair and Reenie and Danny would just go with him to the _Port Sûr_ daycare center. This morning, everyone was trying to get ready at once and, on top of that, the resulting extra excitement had both Toot and Pony running wild, further slowing the process.

Danny looked up at Lilly with a trembling lower lip and Lilly huffed while Veronica snickered. "Don't look at me like that, I'm not mad at you. I just need you to walk like a big boy so I can have plenty of time in the kids' exhibit. Okay?" She tugged on his hand and walked faster, essentially dragging Danny and Robin behind her. Veronica continued to push the stroller behind them, smiling at the sight.

Lilly had been in their lives deeply enough before Duncan's accident that when she had officially come under the guardianship of Logan and Veronica six months earlier, Robin hadn't seemed to mind relinquishing her role as oldest sister to Lilly. She'd always seemed to view Lilly as her big sister anyway so the only change had really been that Lilly and Toot lived with them full time instead of just the regular visits that had been occurring since long before Robin was born. With several months past, Veronica was pretty sure Danny didn't remember a time when he hadn't had three older sisters to follow around and she also thought that Reenie's recollections of a time when Lilly lived elsewhere were pretty few and far between.

Robin had been another story. She _was_ old enough to remember a time when Lilly visited, rather than lived with them, and although she'd always viewed Lilly's role as her god-sister to be virtually the same as her actual sister, the fact that Lilly used to have a daddy and now did not had been nearly as traumatic for her as it had been for Lilly. Robin had begun having nightmares that would only abate when she'd crawl into Logan and Veronica's bed in the middle of the night and, for a few weeks, Logan leaving the house without her was cause for a flood of tears. It had been a very difficult time as they dealt with Lilly's grief and Robin's fear, combined with Logan and Veronica's own feelings over the loss of their childhood friend. Complicating matters was a flurry of legal wrangling that began when Celeste learned that Duncan had named the Echolls as Lilly's legal guardians. Luckily, that had been resolved quickly. Despite the circumstances, Veronica and Logan had known that they couldn't help their daughter with promises that a day would never come when Daddy or Mom or anyone else she loved wouldn't come home again. They'd both learned that reality the hard way sixteen years earlier and they couldn't bring themselves to lie to her, no matter how much easier it would have made all their lives right then. All they could do was love and reassure her. They tried to explain in terms that a six year old could understand about Duncan's unusual medical condition and the role it had played in the car accident that took his life but there was only so much that could be said without risking more confusion and fear. Veronica had never been as happy with Logan's career choice or their easy access to counselors through _Port Sûr_ as she'd been when they were trying to help the girls adapt and now, after several months, both Robin and Lilly had been gradually adjusting to the changes in their lives.

"This is it!" Lilly said, an excited grin breaking across her face as she stopped in front of the gallery she'd been seeking. A large banner across the door announced, 'Youth in Art 2019'. Lilly looked down at Danny, and then at Robin. "Remember, no touching. You remember, right?" They both looked up at her with wide, serious eyes, nodding. "Okay, good, come on then."

"Me too," Veronica called from behind them. "No touching. I promise."

"Oh, Aunt Veronica, I know you know." Lilly's face was both amused and disapproving. "You and Uncle Logan are goofs."

"We're entertaining," Veronica corrected and jerked her chin at the gallery door. "Come on, let's see if the youth of San Diego are as creative as the youth of Neptune." Lilly rolled her eyes and headed into the gallery, her young charges in tow.

* * *

"There they are!" Reenie had clasped her arms around Logan's neck as he piggy-backed her through the museum to the gallery where he knew the rest of the family had been heading, but now, as she pointed eagerly at her quarry with one hand, she dug the fingers of her other hand into his neck to keep her grip.

"Hey, take it easy on your old horse," Logan said with a grimace. "You're gonna poke a hole in me."

He headed for the far wall of the display where he could see Veronica leaning her elbow on the handle of the stroller, her chin resting on her fist as she looked at a large painting. Danny was sitting on the floor next to her, while Robin and Lilly stood together, also looking at the painting. He stopped immediately behind her as Reenie called out, "whoa, horsey!", and whinnied in Veronica's ear, then bent to kiss the top of her head. Veronica jumped involuntarily at the sound, then looked back at them with a smile.

"It's about time that you two showed up. We were starting to wonder if you'd gotten kicked out of here. If you've been galloping around playing horse, I'm kinda surprised you haven't."

"No galloping, Mama," Reenie said seriously. "Horsies have to walk in museums. It's the law." Logan laughed as she parroted one of the 'Horse Rules' he'd made up earlier. "Down please," Reenie said with a kiss to the back of his head and he lowered her to the ground. "Thank you, Daddy."

"You're welcome, Reen." She dropped to the floor next to Danny and Logan pressed up behind Veronica, running his hands down her arms and curling around her to snuggle his face into her neck. "Hi," he murmured in her ear.

She turned her head toward him and kissed his temple. "Hi yourself. Having a good day?"

"Yeah, but it's better now," he answered, then straightened up to look at the art that had them so entranced, resting his chin on the top of her head. "What are we looking at?"

"Lilly knows the artist," Veronica said, "so we're doing 'careful observation'." She said the last two words with deliberation and air quotes and he snickered. Lilly had given them all a lecture on the drive to San Diego about the need for 'careful observation' of works of art and the earnest way that she had repeated those words from her teacher had made them look at each other and struggle not to laugh out loud.

"Ah, okay then. Careful observation it is." He ran his hands along Veronica's arms again, then curled his fingers around hers. "This is by someone you know, Lils?"

"Yeah, we met at the zoo camp I went to last summer. We text sometimes but I haven't seen her...in a while." Her voice trailed off at the end and Logan knew that meant that she hadn't seen her friend since before Duncan died.

"Well, maybe you should text her and you guys can make some plans to get together, if you want." He felt Veronica sigh and lean back into him.

"Okay. I'll send her a text when we get back to the hotel." Lilly smiled at him and his heart ached for her. All he'd wanted to do was keep all these children safe and happy in a way he'd never been growing up, but he couldn't stop the world from touching them like he wanted. This was one thing he could control though; she wasn't going to lose out on this friendship if she wanted to keep it. "Thanks, Uncle Logan."

"Oh sure. The girl's already got art in a museum. Gotta make sure that when she's really famous, we'll be able to say we knew her when." Lilly laughed and shook her head.

"Goofs. Both of you. No denying it."

* * *

They'd finally finished exploring the gallery to Lilly's satisfaction. Reenie had crashed in the stroller a while ago and Logan was now piggy-backing Robin but Danny was still on his feet, grasping Lilly's hand as she'd moved them through the exhibit. If she'd stood too long in front of a particular piece, he would sit on the floor next to her but as soon as she moved, he was up and moving with her.

"So is there anything else we want to see?" Lilly asked as she stood in front of a kiosk studying the facility map.

"I think everyone's about art'd out," Veronica said, looking pointedly at Reenie who was twisted sideways in the stroller, mouth open and legs hanging over the side as she snored softly. "Unless there's something else you really want to see, I think we probably should head out."

"I think I'm done," Lilly said and turned toward the front entrance, Danny still in tow, the rest of the family trailing behind her. They were nearly to the exit through the gift shop when a voice called out, "Lilly!"

Veronica glanced behind her and pulled the stroller to a halt, her mouth dropping open slightly. _This is a weird coincidence._ Celeste Kane was coming up behind them, eyes locked on her granddaughter.

"Grandmother. Wow, this is a surprise. How are you?" Lilly stood awkwardly for a moment before she smiled and moved forward for a quick embrace. "It's great to see you."

"You too." Celeste looked equally awkward and stepped back quickly. Veronica had watched the two interact periodically since Lilly and Duncan returned to Neptune and was always sad for both of them. Celeste seemed to genuinely care about Duncan's daughter but she was always standoffish, just as she'd been with her own daughter. She simply didn't seem to know how to approach her granddaughter.

Through the years, Veronica had been glad that the younger Lilly was with them enough that she'd been able to develop strong, affectionate relationships with Keith and Alicia. She was such a loving child and she lit up when that was reciprocated. Celeste didn't seem able and Veronica had no idea how Lilly was with Jake and Lianne; she still avoided both of them like the plague.

Shockingly, Veronica had realized about six years earlier that she had no more ill will toward Celeste. Once Robin had been born, the bad feelings that she'd held onto about Celeste had disappeared after she considered how Celeste had managed to live through the death of her daughter, and, when Duncan had died, Veronica was almost as devastated for Celeste as she was for Lilly. She couldn't even imagine what it would be like for her children to all be taken from her. Any time the thought went through her head, she was pretty sure she would not be able to survive. That, combined with the fact that Celeste's animosity toward Veronica had been Lianne-induced, made the decision to stop resenting Celeste simple. That choice had ultimately made the legal proceedings regarding Lilly's guardianship easier to handle. There had been a time when Veronica would have wanted to come at Celeste with both barrels when she filed to challenge Duncan's will assigning Logan and Veronica as Lilly's legal guardians but her new attitude and horrified empathy with Celeste's plight kept her from doing so. Veronica had actually gone against the advice of their legal counsel and forced a private meeting with Celeste, where she assured her that they would never keep Lilly away from her, would encourage regular visits to the Napa house, and would do everything they could to keep Duncan's memory fresh for Lilly. They would stay Aunt Veronica and Uncle Logan, with no attempts to become Mom and Dad; there would be no efforts to change Lilly's name from Kane; and they would encourage active recollection of Lilly's life with Duncan. They may not have been particularly close with Duncan at the end but Veronica felt certain that she and Logan would be the best way to keep Duncan a living, breathing, positive memory for Lilly.

Although she had been absolutely committed to what she was suggesting, Veronica had been amazed when Celeste agreed with her terms and dropped her legal action. Watching them now, Veronica felt a wave of relief. Lilly needed their family and their casual intimacy with each other. The cold, proper demeanor that Celeste exuded almost in spite of herself had produced the first Lilly's attention-seeking misbehavior and Duncan's emotional vacancy. He'd managed to break away from that in his time on the run and had been a loving, involved father. To Veronica, that had made it even more important that Lilly live with their family. How could she lose that relationship with Duncan and be left with only this stiff, uncomfortable properness? Lilly was thriving in the chaos of their full house and Veronica would always be grateful that Celeste had been able to let go.

"What are you doing here?" Lilly asked. "You didn't let me know you were coming to town."

"I was only going to be in San Diego for these two days and I didn't think I'd be able to get up to Neptune," Celeste answered in a hesitant voice. "I didn't know what you'd be doing this weekend and I didn't want to inconvenience anyone."

"Aww, come on, Celeste, we live in a house with four kids and two dogs, you know we live to be inconvenienced," Logan broke in with a teasing tone in his voice. "If you're gonna be within an hour or so of us, at least let me or Ronica know. Lilly doesn't get to see you enough. We might not always be able to work out a plan so you guys can get together, but if we can, we will."

A flash of something—confusion? suspicion?—moved across Celeste's face, then was replaced with a smile. "Thank you, Logan. I will remember that next time. I'm still on the Board of Directors for this museum so I come down at least quarterly."

"You're on the Board of Directors here?" Lilly said, excited.

"You mean I didn't have to pay to get everyone in here?" Logan asked at the same time, playful exasperation in his voice.

"Half of this group was free anyway," Veronica interjected. "Stop whining."

"Yeah, Daddy, stop whining," Robin giggled, then gave him a smacking kiss on his cheek.

Celeste smiled nervously at the exuberant group. "Well, I do have a meeting to get back to. I just wanted to say hello." She turned back to Lilly. "It's so lovely to see you, darling. It's obvious that Logan and Veronica are taking excellent care of you." She opened her arms slightly and this time, Lilly came eagerly into her arms, clasping her tightly. Celeste's face was frozen at first, then she smiled and relaxed into her granddaughter's embrace.

Veronica could feel herself tearing up at the sight. _I didn't use to be this emotional. This is Logan's fault._ Then she saw both Celeste and Lilly jerk a little and shift to look down.

Danny was pressed up against their legs, his little arms wrapped around them. This was not surprising behavior from him; he never wanted to be left out of a hug. Lilly was used to it; Celeste was not. She was looking quizzically at the sandy blond head pressed against her knees.

She looked up at Veronica. "This does, I presume, belong to you."

Everyone laughed. "Guilty," Veronica said, starting to move toward them to pry Danny off the Kane matriarch but she stopped in surprise when Celeste bent over and picked the little boy up.

"Hello, young man. What's your name?"

Danny goggled at her for a moment and then smiled broadly. "Danny." He patted her cheek with a pudgy hand. "Who're you?"

Lilly moved closer, putting her hand on Danny's back. "This is my grandma, Celeste."

Danny looked at her, still smiling. "Grandma?" he asked, patting Celeste again. Her eyebrows rose and she blinked in surprise, then her eyes shot to Veronica who shrugged.

"He's already got two other grandmas and neither of them are actual blood relatives either," she said, watching as Celeste registered what that statement meant for Lianne. "So, if _you_ don't mind..." she trailed off, shrugging again. "I'm warning you now though, he inherited his father's puppy dog eyes. Makes him hard to say no to."

"Tell Grandma your other name," Lilly said, now beaming. "You know, the one your daddy and Uncle Dick call you sometimes."

Danny looked at her, his little face scrunched up as he puzzled for a moment, than realization dawned across his face and he looked back at Celeste. "DK!" he said, jerking his thumb toward his chest, clearly excited to know the answer.

Celeste blinked at him, startled again. Veronica knew she would have never used that name for Duncan herself but she had to have heard it repeatedly.

"His name is Daniel Keith," Logan said. "I'll admit, the initial thing didn't dawn on us when we chose that. Dick though, he's the king of nicknames, he picked up on it right away."

Celeste seemed to cuddle Danny closer, something Veronica wouldn't have believed if she hadn't witnessed herself, and put her arm around her granddaughter, pulling her into her side. "Did Duncan know you call him that?" she asked in a rough voice.

"Yeah, he thought it was funny. Kept saying we'd named the kid after him." Logan's smile was sad and Robin, still clinging to his back and always ultra-sensitive to his mood, snuggled her face into the side of his neck. "I kept telling him I hadn't realized it until Dick noticed but he kept insisting it must have been a subconscious decision. I finally stopped arguing with him."

"Pretty funny, don't you think, Grandmother?" Lilly said. She'd wrapped one arm around Celeste's back and was hugging the other around her middle with a hand on Danny's leg.

"Yes," Celeste answered, swallowing hard. Her eyes were shiny with tears Veronica knew she would never see fall.

"We've got reservations for dinner at six," Logan said, glancing at Veronica, "at the Hotel Coronado where we're staying. You probably already have an obligation, but if you can work it out, and you want to join us, send Lilly a text, and we'll get an extra seat. And if you can't this time, maybe we can plan something a little further ahead when you're here next."

Veronica nodded, wanting to assure both Logan and Celeste that she was on board with his spur-of-the-moment invitation. "Just be warned, sometimes dinner with this group gets a little louder than you might be accustomed to."

"Yeah, because some people steal food," Lilly giggled. She tilted her head toward Celeste and said in a conspiratorial whisper, "It's Aunt Veronica."

Veronica gave an offended huff and everyone over the age of five laughed. Celeste gave Lilly a last squeeze and released her, then set Danny down next to her.

"I really do need to get back to my meeting. They're going to think I ran out on them." Celeste smiled at the whole group. "I'll check on my plans for the evening and let you know one way or the other." She paused, then smoothed her hand over Lilly's hair. "I'm so glad we ran into each other." With a final smile, she turned and walked back into the museum.

"Wasn't that a nice surprise!" Lilly said. She leaned down to pick Danny up. "Did you get a new grandma, Danny?" she asked him as she walked into the gift shop.

Robin squirmed off of Logan's back and ran to catch them. "If he gets another Grandma, I get her too."

Veronica turned the stroller toward the gift shop and held her hand out for Logan. "That was unexpected," she said.

He met her partway and moved their joined hands to the handle of the stroller, helping her push. "Yeah, it definitely was. I don't think I've ever met that particular Celeste Kane before."

"Yeah, too bad she had to lose nearly everything before she finally realized that she could afford to bend a little." Veronica leaned into his side. "Maybe she and Lilly will finally be able to have the relationship they both obviously want."

"Let's hope." They made their way carefully through the aisles to where the three awake kids were standing in front of racks loaded with art supplies. "This is super wrong but you do realize that the next time she encounters Lianne, she's probably going to make a point of rubbing it in that the grandson Lianne's never met is calling her grandma."

Veronica snorted. "Yeah, I thought of that too. Oh well. Everyone makes choices and then they have to live with them."

He untangled their fingers and put his arm around her. "But sometimes second chances have to be allowed too." He kissed her head. "I know we're a little past just second chances with your mother but maybe there's a reason that you might want to offer again. Maybe there's not, this is totally your call. But if you can offer family dinner to Celeste Kane, maybe you're ready to try to let your mom in again."

Veronica looked up at him. "I don't know if I'm ready for that."

He nodded. "Your call. You know I'm here if you want to talk about it."

"I do know that. Absolutely. But I think the person I need to talk to about this is my dad."

"Yeah, I think you're right. And now's the time I get to tell you that he is ready and waiting to have that conversation whenever you're ready."

She looked at him indignantly. "You guys talked about this already?"

"Chill out, Sugarpuss, of course we have. He's got enough happiness in his life that even his aggravating ex-wife can't rile him. And he thinks letting her back in, at least a little, might be good for you."

"Isn't that my decision?" she asked, still ready to be angry even though he was cheerfully refusing to cooperate.

"Yep, no one is pushing you to do anything. I'm just giving you something to think about." He kissed the top of her head again. "But maybe you should think about it a little later. Right now, we need to make sure these kids don't try to spend all their inheritance on fancy coloring books."

* * *

 _This 'Dissolutioned Moment' marks seventy weeks in a row posting at least one chapter in the lives of Logan and Veronica (in multiple universes) and it may be the end of my streak. I have nothing else pending in this universe and the next multi-chapter that I'm working on is not complete. I've been reluctant to start posting that one, 'The Casablancas Legacy' without having it done because, like with 'Dissolutioned', I'm afraid of not being able to finish and I hate the idea of getting partway through and then losing the path. Posting 'A Change of Circumstance' while writing the chapters weekly was kinda stressful and I'm on the fence about whether I want to put myself in that position again. Seventy is a nice round number so it appeals to me as a stopping point although I'm not sure what I'm going to do with myself if I'm not up after midnight every Saturday morning deleting extra blank lines in AO3. They say twenty-one days makes a habit—seventy weeks kinda does too. So, I'd appreciate your good vibes being sent my way while I try to decide if I'm going to be up in the middle of the night next week or not. If I'm not, then please accept my thanks for being such a receptive audience over the last seventy weeks. This may be more of an addiction than a habit and it's because some of you have been so warm and supportive and that is a hard feeling to replicate out in the real world._


	5. Logan in Wonderland

_I wrote this more than a year ago, at the same time I wrote Robin in Wonderland. It's the back story to why Logan had never gone with his daughter to Disneyland before her fourth birthday, even though it was her favorite place. It's obviously not light and happy, like most of RiW, so I'd elected to just hold onto it. It's just been sitting in my folder of work and I finally decided (with a little encouragement from MrsKissyT) to go ahead and put it out into the world._

* * *

 **March 3, 1995**

For the first six years of his life, Disneyland was a place that Logan shared with his mom. They didn't go very often but every once in a while, she'd pull out a baseball cap and some big sunglasses and they'd drive up to Anaheim for a day to themselves. Logan's dad thought Disneyland was for little kids and it was very apparent to Logan that his father didn't really like little kids. At least he was sure that his dad didn't like _him_ much so he assumed that applied to most other little kids as well. Logan didn't mind that it was always only him and Mom; they had a lot more fun on their own anyway.

However, shortly before Logan's seventh birthday, his dad got an invitation to a premiere party at Disneyland. They were opening a new ride, modeled after the Indiana Jones' movies, and all of the Hollywood elite were invited. It was the ideal opportunity for Aaron Echolls, action hero, to get some publicity as a family man. His agent had been telling him that he should expand his image to try to get more serious roles and this seemed like an ideal opportunity. Logan was both excited, and nervous, about the trip. He was going to get to ride the new ride before anyone else at his school and that was a pretty big deal. Plus, Harrison Ford was going to be there, and so would Carrie Fisher, and Arnold Schwarzenegger, and Wayne Gretzky. That part was exciting. He'd been to lots of Hollywood parties and met lots of famous people but The Terminator and Princess Leia and The Great One? All in one place? Logan was pretty sure the only thing that could make this day better was if the cute girl from 'Who's the Boss?' showed up.

His nerves came from the prospect of spending the entire day with his dad. That wasn't usually a good thing. There was only so much time that they could spend together before Aaron got tired of Logan's excitement and energy and things tended to get unpleasant after that. Unpleasant, as in painful. Logan's shoulder still popped out of place every once in a while, from about a year ago when his dad threw him into a wall and dislocated his shoulder and, right now, his back was still a little bruised from when he knocked over a vase as he ran through the kitchen. The vase had overturned onto a script that his dad was studying as he sat at the breakfast nook and mad didn't really describe his dad's reaction. Still, Logan was sure that with all the other kids running around, his dad would see that Logan wasn't a trouble-maker like he always said he was. He was going to be on his best behavior and the day would be great.

The premiere was on a Friday so Logan got a day away from school. His dad drove his SUV and his mom didn't have to cover her hair and wear her biggest sunglasses to try to keep anyone from recognizing her. Today, she wanted people to know who she was. They pulled up to the valet parking set up for the event and made their way into the park, Logan walking between his parents, holding both their hands and smiling as the cameras flashed.

They walked around the park for a while, riding everything that Logan liked best. The day was going great, although he did see the dad from 'Who's the Boss?', but not the daughter, and that was a little disappointing. His dad was in a good mood though and Logan was doing his best to be respectful and well-behaved. When it was almost their time to ride Indiana Jones, they made their way into Adventureland and checked in at the line for the invited guests. The Echolls were grouped up with a blonde woman whom Logan didn't recognize but his mom did, excitedly referring to her as The Bionic Woman. She had two boys with her who were older than Logan and ignored him entirely. There was also a man who was younger than his dad and looked familiar but Logan didn't know him either although when the teenaged boys saw him, they got very excited. The young man was alone so Aaron volunteered Logan to sit with him in the back row of the car. He wasn't sure how he felt about sitting with someone he didn't know but it was apparent that the teenagers who'd snubbed him were jealous so he decided it was okay.

"So, it's Logan, right? Thanks for agreeing to keep me company so I don't look pitifully alone. I'm Brendan. I swear, I was supposed to have a date but she bailed on me last minute, so I've been riding everything by myself all day. I appreciate you hanging out with me, bud."

Logan asked about his roles, knowing that there was nothing that most actors liked more than talking about themselves. He'd heard of 'Encino Man' at school but his mom didn't think he was old enough to see it. He liked the sound of a movie about a skateboard-riding caveman. He didn't know any of the other movies that his new friend mentioned, but he was excited by the project Brendan was going to start work on soon. "'George of the Jungle'. Like the old cartoon. He's sorta Tarzan, but goofier. He's got an elephant as a pet who thinks he's a dog." In the few minutes while they waited to board their car, Logan listened to his new friend talk about all of George's animal friends and they both practiced monkey noises and a few Tarzan yells.

The ride was great. It didn't have any big plunges but threw them all around and Logan loved the part where the giant rock rolled at them, just like in the first Indiana Jones movie. When the ride was over, Brendan invited him to do the Jungle Cruise with him so they could practice their animal noises some more. Dad agreed and all four of them stood in line for the boat ride through the jungle. Things got a little crazy on board when the tour guide realized that Link from 'Encino Man' was on his boat and Logan got roped into making more monkey noises and vine-swinging yells with Brendan and then the rest of the boat passengers. After the boat cruise was over, Logan's dad pulled the family away to go have lunch and Brendan went off on his own again, promising to send Logan an invitation to the 'George of the Jungle' premiere when it happened.

Logan had been having a great time but once they were on their own again, he noticed that his dad was no longer in the great mood he'd been in earlier. Logan realized that there had been too much attention being paid to his new friend and his dad hadn't liked it. He settled down immediately, putting Mom in the middle between he and his dad and staying silent, wanting to make sure that he showed that he'd only been going along with the other actor to be polite, not because he was actually interested in his movies.

After a couple of hours, Dad was smiling again and Logan felt a wave of relief. He'd been pretty nervous but it looked like the short period of not being the center of attention hadn't derailed the day for his dad. They rode a few more rides and then had to head up toward the front gate. All the celebrities had an assigned interview time to get their thoughts on the ride and the day and to allow them a chance to talk about their latest projects.

Logan was standing dutifully behind his parents, who were seated in director's chairs, chatting with the reporter. They'd given the ride a glowing review and Dad was all ready to talk up the project he was going to be heading off to Europe to film in a month when the reporter looked at Logan.

"So, I hear you're all ready to make a film of your own."

Logan blinked at the camera, having no idea what the woman was talking about. "I don't make movies. My dad makes movies."

"Well, we spoke to Brendan Fraser earlier and according to him, you're all ready for Hollywood."

He may have only been six, but Logan knew that this was not going well. This was the time they were supposed to be talking about Dad, and instead, they were talking about an up and coming actor and Logan himself. Not going well at all. He tried clamming up but that was apparently the wrong choice because his dad turned around in his chair and fixed Logan with a hard look.

"The lady asked you for your vine-swinging yell, Son, and you need to give it to her."

He did the best he could but he knew he hadn't done a very good job as he stared into his father's angry eyes. The reporter seemed satisfied though, continuing to gush over Logan for several minutes before turning back to Aaron and asking only a couple questions about his film before their time was up. Logan tried ducking behind his mother as they walked away but his dad pulled him up next to him and put his arm around Logan's shoulders as they walked out to the valet parking. To anyone looking at them, they were a loving father and son after a day of fun, but his father's fingers dug hard enough into Logan's upper arm that the five resulting fingertip bruises lasted longer than the new bruises that blossomed on his back and legs once they made it home. Somehow, all those bruises didn't hurt as much as the feeling he'd had as he'd watched his mother turn away and walk upstairs even as his father shouted for him from his study.

The invitation to the 'George of the Jungle' premier did arrive a couple years later but Logan did not attend, and he never went to Disneyland again. What should have been a fun, exciting day had turned into just another reminder of what it was to live in the shadow of Aaron Echolls and Logan did his best to avoid all memories of the bad stuff that happened when things didn't go exactly according to plan. His mother offered to take him back to Disneyland a couple months later, like they used to, just the two of them, but their special time was now overcome with the painful memories of this day and Logan refused and she never asked him again.


End file.
